Waltz Of The Midnight
by Roxius
Summary: Asuna and Ayaka go through many experiences that bring them closer together than ever before. Asuna X Ayaka in 30 random sentences. SHOUJO AI & YURI. Please R & R!


Title: Waltz of The Midnight

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/General

Pairing: Asuna X Ayaka (mentioned KonoSetsu)

Summary: Asuna and Ayaka go through many experiences that bring them closer together than ever before. Asuna X Ayaka in 30 random sentences. SHOUJO AI & YURI. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Morning**

Ayaka let out a yawn as she sat up in bed. 'Ugh...I barely got any sleep last night...' she thought dingily. Glancing at the beautiful red-headed girl sleeping soundly next to her, Ayaka smiled as she remembered the very events last night that kept her up.

**2. Kiss**

Her lips were soft and sweet like ice cream; Ayaka could never get enough of it.

**3. Love**

"I...I think I love you, Ayaka..." Asuna whispered softly into the blonde girl's ear before they fell into a passionate kiss.

**4. Hair**

'Damn, Ayaka's hair is so soft...way better than any old pillow...'

**5. Reject**

"Sorry, Negi," Asuna said without a hint of sadness, "But I don't love you like I once thought. I like you, but...I don't love you...I love Ayaka-chan..."

**6. Breasts**

Asuna felt nervous at first about dealing with someone who has much larger breasts than her, but it all worked out in the end. Of course, she couldn't turn down such bouncy boobs, either.

**7. Joke**

"C'mon, Ayaka, it was a joke! I don't think your butt looks big in those pants...no matter how much I want that to be true!"

**8. Blood**

Ayaka let out a shrill scream of horror as more and more of Asuna's blood stained the marble white floor. Her lover's life was slipping away faster than she could stop it...

**9. Inspire**

Seeing the beautiful relationship between Konoka and Setsuna, Asuna was inspired to finally admit her feelings to her beloved Iincho.

**10. Hell**

The amazing amount of homophobes at the school caused Asuna and Ayaka to have to go through several weeks of hell before the rest of 3-A and Negi finally were able to put a stop to it.

**11. Sex**

The first time they did it together, it was so amazingly wonderful that they did it again right away. The next day, both girls were completely wasted.

**12. Love 2**

Ayaka couldn't believe it. Asuna...the girl she had thought she hated and despised with all her being...was the one and only person she ever wanted as a lover.

**13. Fun**

"Let's do something fun, Asuna!" "How about-" "SOMETHING FUN THAT ISN'T SEX!" "...what else is there?"

**14. Cute**

Ayaka let out a smal yawn before collapsing onto Asuna's lap, soundly asleep. Brushing some stray hairs out of her lover's face, Asuna realized how unbelievably cute Ayaka was.

**15. Death**

It was all too sudden. It happened all too fast. In one single moment...she was gone.

**16. Motion**

They way Ayaka moved her body so gracefully and beautifully...Asuna found it breathtaking.

**17. Change**

If their relationship was to be a reality, both girls would have to make some major changes in their lives, especially with the fact that they fight almost every time they met...

**18. Power**

"Why do you desire more power, anyway?" Eva asked Asuna, who had requested her training services. Blushing a bit, Asuna quietly replied, "I want to be stronger...to protect my Iincho..."

**19. Precious**

"You are the most precious thing in my life, Asuna...I love you..."

**20.** **Hunger**

**  
**The first time Asuna rasps out her name, voice trembling, pleading, Ayaka kisses her more fiercely than she ever has before, trying to express something she's never been able to say.

**21. Hide**

"Do you really want to keep our love hidden forever from the world? Do you...?"

**22. Sudden**

**  
**Asuna grabs Ayaka's arm and pulls her into an abandoned classroom; Ayaka smiles at her as she slams the door and pushes her against it, kissing her harshly.

**23. Same**

As Asuna and Konoka walked back to their dorm room together, they realized how similiar they were...especially with their tastes in love interests...

**24. End**

Seeing how much Asuna and Ayaka were in love, Negi couldn't help but feel glad that this might mean an end to all the fights that broke out in class...

**25. Hands**

"Shit, your hands are cold!" Asuna cried when Ayaka tried to slip her fingers down the orange-haired girl's skirt.

**26. Seven**

It was seven in the morning, and Asuna and Ayaka were still going at it. Everyone would have thought they'd run out of steam by then...

**27. Laugh**

Asuna loved the way Ayaka laughed - It was annoying at times, but cute all the same.

**28. Chocolate**

Whenever Ayaka walks into her room to find Asuna naked and covered in chocolate, she knows it's going to be a good day.

**29. Magic**

"Ayaka...I...I can use magic. Well, not really magic, more like magical weaponary, but it's still kind of the same thing..."

**30. Supernova**

Asuna's reaction to Ayaka's sudden marriage proposal was like that to the explosion of a dying sun; unbelieveable phenomenal. She accepted, of course.


End file.
